1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 100 07 293 A1 discloses a Zeppelin-type airship having a modular design. Like an air balloon, this airship is able to select its altitude by means of the climbing power of a gas which is stored in the airship and is lighter than atmospheric air. Horizontal displacement can be carried out with the aid of motors positioned on the underside of the airship. The motors which are provided are rotatable in order to hold the airship in a given position. Owing to the air-balloon character of the airship, a relatively large component of the airship is necessary as a volume for the gas supplying climbing power. Furthermore, the selected suspension of the propulsion means limits the airship during landing.